Sarah becomes a robot
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Gus accidentally gets Sarah in trouble by pressin the forbidden button on her watch And she is sent away with Professor Moshimo for two entire weeks, Before leaving Robotboy gave her a necklace that he asked Mooshimo to make.Read to find out the rest.R


Sarah becomes a robot

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotboy or any other characters in this story except Sarah.

It was a lay Friday night in the Bay Area. Tommy had invited Gus over for a sleepover. This had been against Sarah's will because she still held a grudge against Gus for doing what he did even though she seldom though about it lately. Her joint infection had not gone away at all. It was almost bedtime in the Turnbull residence. Sarah was already in her bed with Robotboy who at the moment was busy changing Sarah's bandages.

"Ro can you believe Tommy invited Gus over?" She said exasperatedly.

"Robotboy no happy with Tommy." Robotboy said as he finished bandaging her up.

"You are so understanding Ro?" Sarah giggled softly.

"All ready." Robotboy chirped as he sat down besides Sarah.

"Thanks Ro." She said as she gave the robot a hug, as best as she could hug with her pains.

A few boring minutes later after Robotboy had sneaked silently to the kitchen to make a little snack for Sarah, Tommy and Gus entered the room seemingly ready to go to bed.

"Hey Tommy." Sarah said to her brother, but before she could say anything else she was muffled by a piece of bread that Robotboy had inconspicuously stuffed into her mouth. Sarah as usual ignored Gus's presence. Sarah stared at Robotboy silently as she chewed.

"Ro I think am quite capable of feeding myself you know." She protested once she had swallowed.

"Doctor say no make effort." Robotboy contradicted her. Sarah let out a small sigh. Suddenly as Robotboy was about to stuff another piece of bread into Sarah's unwilling mouth Gus began to laugh a little too loudly pointing at the two. This made Robotboy angry and he grabbed a bat flying up in front of Gus. Gus stopped laughing.

"Run for your lives." Gus shouted as he ran around the room with Robotboy hot on his trail swinging the bat at him. Sarah giggled. "Go Ro!" She shouted as she watched Robotboy beat up Gus with the bat. Gus dove under his make-shift bed in the middle of Tommy's room.

"Make him stop." Gus yelled as he cowered from the angry robot.

"Alright, alright guys don't make so much noise or my parents will come up here." Tommy said chuckling. Robotboy stuck his tongue out at Gus as he settled down on Sarah's bed. Tommy deactivated Robotboy for safety reasons.

Thirty minutes later everyone was sleeping except for Gus, who had faked to be sleeping. Earlier he had spotted a shinny mysterious button on the side of Sarah's watch. He didn't know what it did so he decided to press it and see. Gus sneaked over to Sarah's bed. He looked at the challenge in front of him. She had hugged Robotboy's deactivated form and the arm with the watch was hidden underneath Robotboy. Gus bit his lower lip and carefully lifted Robotboy a little. Sarah groaned and shifted in her sleep; Gus froze until she settled again and pressed the forbidden button before quickly diving into his make-shift bed.

"Wha…?" Sarah mumbled sleepily as she had felt some one grab her hand and then just as quickly let it go. Robotboy was by now activated. When she opened her eyes she said Robotboy looking puzzled at her.

Sarah heard Tommy's watch start beeping.

"Am in so much trouble." She said in a soft whisper. Robotboy placed his hand against her cheek. Tommy woke up to the sound of his watch's incessant beeping yawning he looked suspiciously over at Sarah.

"Why did you use the emergency button Sarah?" Tommy asked her.

"But…it much of been and accident I don't remember pressing the button." Sarah said to Tommy.

"Sarah remember consequences." Robotboy said sadly sadly, his ears dropped.

"I'll have to call Professor Moshimo." Tommy sighed sounding as if he didn't really want to do it.

"No! Tommy don't do it! It must have been an accident I was sleeping." Sarah said with a panicked tone.

"Am sorry Sarah." Tommy said apologetically.

"Tommy…"Robotboy said in a pleading tone, but it was already too late though. Tommy was already calling Professor Moshimo.

"Hey Professor, sorry to bother you this late at night." Tommy said

"What is it Tommy?"

"Well apparently pressed the forbidden button while she was sleeping. What do you suggest we do?" Tommy said. Robotboy had his arms around Sarah in a comforting gesture.

"Hmm, well accident or no she still has to go along with the consequences."

"But!" Sarah practically shouted. The Professor heard her.

"No buts Sarah." He said calmly. "Go back to sleep all of you I'll come by tomorrow to pick up Sarah."

"Sarah?" Tommy said in surprise." You weren't going to take Robotboy?"

"Safety reason Tommy." Professor Moshimo said before he hung up.

Sarah began to sob silently literally clinging to Robotboy, who was looking over at Tommy. Tommy instantly began to feel bad about what he had just done.

"It be okay." Robotboy said to Sarah.

"No… no it's not okay Ro." Sarah said between sobs. Robotboy rubbed her back soothingly.

"It all Tommy's fault." Robotboy said blankly tilting his head to the side.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Tommy asked protestingly.

"Tommy tell Moshimo." Robotboy said almost as if he was scolding Tommy.

"Sorry buddy, I had to." Tommy said rubbing the back of his head sounding a bit nervous. Robotboy didn't speak he just curled up with Sarah who had fallen asleep.

Sarah woke up early the next morning looking around the room she spotted Tommy talking to Professor Moshimo; Gus was nowhere to be seen. Robotboy was deactivated at the time, but once Tommy saw that she was awake he activated the robot. Sarah clung to the sad-looking Robotboy.

"Sarah sleep good?" Robotboy asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not really Ro." She said to him.

"Professor Moshimo will be here in a couple minutes just to let you know, I'll go down and tell me mom." Tommy said as he got up from his bed going over to the door and walking downstairs. As soon as Tommy left Robotboy began to pack two weeks worth of clothes into a backpack. Sarah was watching him as he did so.

When Tommy came back into the room, he almost had the urge to turn right back out of the room; he also spotted Professor Moshimo outside the window in his hover car. In the middle of the room. Were Robotboy and Sarah kissing. Robotboy was holding Sarah up so she didn't have to hurt herself. World knows how long they have been like that. After another two minutes Professor Moshimo cleared his throat.

"Time to go Sarah." Moshimo said. Sarah pulled back and looked at Robotboy for a second before giving him a hug. Tommy silently handed Robotboy a small box.

"Robotboy can you get Sarah and her stuff in the hover car please." Robotboy nodded sitting Sarah on the bed he placed her wheelchair and her backpack on the back seat before grabbing her and flying her to the hover car. He handed Sarah the box once she was in the hover car.

"For you." Robotboy said silently. She tilted her head before she carefully opened the box as well as she could. Sarah took the necklace that lay inside the box. There was a charm on the chain that had the shape of her and Tommy's watch.

"Help put on?" Robotboy offered and Sarah nodded. Robotboy carefully put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Ro." She smiled at him.

"Robotboy ask Moshimo to make." Robotboy said. Sarah nodded and gave him a hug.

"See you soon." Robotboy said before he flew from the hover car.

"Bye Ro!" She yelled after him before he went back into Tommy's room. Professor Moshimo took off back in the direction of his secret lair in an ice mountain.

Five days passed since Sarah arrived in Professor Moshimo's secret lair. Tommy had called every day since he was allowed to check on his sister. But in the morning of the sixth day she felt that something was odd about her. She yawned softly, her eyes where only half way opened. These past days had been really depressing for her. She got up from the bed she made for her wheelchair but when she walked it didn't hurt at all

"Hmm this is odd, it doesn't hurt when I walk I must be getting better." She said to herself as she walked over to the mirror in what had been her room for those past days. When she took a look at herself in the mirror she let out a shocked scream. Staring in horror at the root that was staring back at her. She now looked almost exactly like Robotboy, except her color scheme was purple and white and she had a skirt and a purple flower next to each ear. She stood like a statue in front of the mirror; she only unfroze when Moshimo came through the door.

"Sarah?" Professor Moshimo said with a surprised look on his face.

"The one and only." She replied. Professor scratched his head.

"I'll have to run some tests to find out how to fix this." The Professor said.

"Fix what?" She looked at her robotic body.

"This seems like an interesting effect." She said. Professor Moshimo picked her up and took her to his lab and placed her on a metal table. In the middle of testing, Sarah's watch went off. Tommy was calling.

"Hey easy!" She warned as she answered Tommy's call.

"Hey S--- Whoa what happened to you you're a..."

"Robot? Yes I am aware of that." She interrupted Tommy.

"Man Robotboy should see this."

Sarah scooted away from Professor Moshimo's incessant prodding.

"I don't think that's allowed Tommy." Sarah said as she looked at Moshimo.

"Well…you have been amazingly good, so I will allow it just this time." Professor Moshimo sighed. Sarah let out a squeal of delight. Tommy laughed softly.

"Gus wants to talk to you afterwards Sarah."

"Okay…" She said warily, she watches Tommy turn his head.

"Ro come over here." She heard him say. Robotboy appeared on the screen his ears were down; she mimicked his sad expression perfectly. Once Robotboy took a look at Sarah he became surprised.

"Sarah..?" He asked. And she giggled nodding. Neither spoke but Robotboy waved before his spot was replaced by Gus.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. Sarah tilted her head.

"You wanted to talk to me Gus?" She said

"Yeah, yeah Robotboy is making me apologize for pressing the 'Emergency button' on your watch." Sarah became angry at this news.

"You WHAT?!?" She shouted in her anger a type of small laser machine came out from her arm and it fired. There was and explosion.

"SARAH!" Professor Moshimo shouted. Apparently she had blown a hole in the lab wall. Sarah put her hand over her mouth looking slightly worried as she looked towards the hole she made.

"I told you this was a bad idea Tommy." Gus turned to tell Tommy as he munched on a chocolate bar. Tommy pushed Gus away.

"Sorry about that Sarah."

"I have to go Tommy, Moshimo is mad at me now. Talk to you later" She said as she hung up.

The days went slowly Sarah was glad when the final day of her punishment came, and she and Robotboy were finally reunited again.

Sarah was up in her room waiting for Tommy to arrive. When he did arrive with Robotboy. Professor Moshimo came up to her room.

"They're here Sarah." He said as he picked her up going downstairs. He placed Sarah in front of Robotboy. The two simply stared at each other for a whole two minutes before Sarah threw her arms around Robotboy in a hug. Sarah was now the same size as Robotboy.

"I missed you Ro." She said happily.

"Robotboy miss Sarah too." Robotboy said patting her head.

"Professor what exactly do I tell my parents about this?" Tommy said preoccupied.

"Well you can tell them it was an experiment gone wrong." The Professor said. Tommy nodded unsure.

"Let's go home." Sarah said cheerily. They all said goodbye to Professor Moshimo before they left. Sarah and Robotboy flew side by side. Tommy was on Robotboy's back. When they arrived at the house Robotboy dropped Tommy off in the sidewalk and flew into Tommy's room. Sarah seemed unsure about what mom would say but she braved this and went with Tommy into the house.

Mom we're home!" Tommy shouted.

"I'll be right down Tommy!" Deb shouted from upstairs. Sarah looked at Tommy for a few heartbeats before she looked back upstairs. Deb nearly had a heart attack upon laying eyes on her adopted daughter.

"Tommy what happened to your sister?!" She asked practically yelling.

"Sorry mom it was an experiment gone wrong." Tommy said nervously.

"You let someone experiment on your sister?" Deb yelled this time

"You're grounded young man."

"But mom!" Tommy protested.

"No buts...go to your room." She said as she pointed upstairs. Tommy sighed and he and Sarah went to their room where Robotboy was patiently waiting for them.

"Jeez I tell her what the Professor told me to say and I get grounded." Tommy sighed as he lay down on his bed.

"Don't blame the Professor blame Gus." Sarah giggles as she curled up on her bed next to Robotboy. It was already bed time.

"Goodnight, Tommy, Ro." She said.

"Goodnight Sarah." Tommy and Robotboy said at the same time. Tommy turned off the light and all three fell asleep.


End file.
